The Ripple
by Neko.Feind
Summary: the after affects of the anime Amnesia


**_spoiler alert: each of these chapters are the events which take place after the final events from each reality in the anime. if you have not seen the anime Amnesia be warned this may hold spoilers for you._** Shin's Story•

I awoke to the ringing of my phone. Quickly I shot out of bed reading Her name on the caller ID, "What's wrong?" I asked worriedly "Is your memory back or maybe you got lost.. Ill be right over, ba-"

But my sentence was cut short, "Sir this phone was recovered at the scene of an accident. This was the last number with any contact to her.." a gruff officer's voice came threw the receiver.

My heart sank and my head was in a swirl. This can't be real.. She can't be gone.. can she? No, not after everything we had been threw. She cant leave me all alone.

"Sir!" The voice said bringing me back to Earth, "We need you to come down and answer some questions for us."

"I-Is she...?" I couldnt even bring myself to say it though unbeknownst to me my heart and eyes already knew the truth as the tears stained my cheeks.

The line was silent before the officer once more requested my presence. I of course agreed. I had nothing to hide. My father was a wrongly accused criminal such a fate for myself had no affect on me. All I could think about was seeing what had happened to Her.

I walked to the station unseen. It was strange a world without her in it felt so much colder, so much smaller and bleak. It couldn't be true.. I had fought to hard to make her mine, she couldn't be gone. I wouldn't accept it. Not until I saw for myself.

I was lead into the interrogation and told them everything. How she and I had grown up together, how i fought for her to see me as more than a brother or friend. I told them how she fell from the cliff trying to save me and how she had lost her memory. I explained how I tried so hard to get her to remember and how I had decided to let her fall back in love with me all over again. How I wanted to take her home and was refused and how I promised to see her tomorrow..

It was all I could do not to break down at the site of the pictures. She had been hit by a car. It had no license tag and it was unlikely they'd find any leads but the promised the would find the culprit.

I wish it had brought me some solace. I trudged home at dawn from the ordeal. The incident was on the news by the time I came into my dorm and to no surprise my elder brother, Toma, was sitting on my bed.

I said nothing as I sat beside him. The weight of the world felt as if it were on my chest and I feared if I were to speak it would crush my lungs. So I sat silently.

In Toma's hands was a scrap book the three of us had from our childhood together. The blonde's eyes weld up as he sobbed holding me to his chest, "I'm so sorry otouto chan! I should have been there. I should have convinced her to let you take her home.. or even done it myself.. How could this have happened..." he said threw his tears. He was always much more open with his feelings.

For me, it was different. She was the only one to see me break usually but now.. I was alone. I shook my head clenching to him as I felt myself crumbling apart against him, "No... No..Nii-san... this is my fault. I failed her in everyway.. I couldnt save her.. I could never protect her.."

My brother and I held that tender embrace as we cried over her. The nostalgic photos ripping us apart more and more yet we were unable to stop looking.

We seemed to both feel if we just kept looking.. Maybe somehow.. someway.. she would just walk in threw that door. She'd give us that angelic smile with that sweet giggle and ask us why we were being such cry babies. She'd be the her I knew again. The one who loved me. The one who'd let me hear her sing and would get embarrassed when I kissed her.

We both knew she wouldnt come threw a door ever again. I knew better than I care to say that she was gone far from my reach and that I wouldnt have the joy of her again. For the moment though, it was a comforting dream that maybe somehow she could..

After we both regained our composure mg brother left for university. He told me to take the day off school. I agreed and laid in my bed.

To be honest, I wasnt sure I would ever will myself to leave the bed again. I hoped maybe if I could just will it I could join her. Toma would be okay without us, but I needed her or that's what i told myself.

Before I realized I suppose I had dozed off.. "Shin." A voice called. I looked around to find myself in a room that was endlessly white with nothing but myself inside. I was afraid. "Shin" it spoke again, my name. Somehow closer this time

One more time it spoke "Shin." This time I could feel the breath against the back of my neck. I turned to look behind me only to stop in utter shock.

Could it really be Her? I thought to myself looking to her as she stood before me. But how??

"I am not. This form is just the easiest for you to perceive. My name is Nhil. Shin, I have wronged you greatly and for that I am sorry." Nhil says planely. "I took your lover from you twice in a mere three weeks once by memory and then by entirety."

"Y-You what..?" I asked looking to her tearfully. I knew it wasnt Her but even as Nhil she looked just as my beloved had..

"That's right Shin. I granted a wish which has caused you such deep suffering. My power has been restored however and Im willing to make a deal." She explained. "Your love was scheduled to die by August 25th in your time line, however, The suffering you've already endured proves you may be just as foolish as the last."

"The last? What do you mean Nhil?" I asked looking to the deity confused.

She flashed the heavenly smile I had always craved, " That's irrelevant to you child, what you need concern yourself with is this, "would you rather I let her rest and you move on or, i bring her back to you. Ill erase everyones memory of the events except for yours."

"YES! PLEASE BRING HER BACK!" my voice boomed. I couldnt believe it was possible. I didnt care the cost this was all I could have ever asked for.

"There is one catch though other than the memories." She warned

I nodded quickly, "Anything I accept!"

"She must be a very special girl. You must protect her the rest of your days. She is not meant to exist and the world will try and write her out until the twenty fifth has passed. If you wish to spend a life with her you must make sure she lives. Other wise you must live having lost her twice." Nhil warned.

"I will not lose her ever again." I replied but before I could look to Nhil again my eyes opened in my bed. "Dreaming... of course I was..."

"About what Shin?" A soft familiar voice said from against my chest. I jumped to the sound and looked down in shock to see Her snuggled to my side.

"Y-You're really okay?" I said surprised almost shocked

She smirked nuzzling against me "of course I am baaaaaka. Heh what is going on with you?" She asked giggling softly

"How long have we been dating?" I asked worried her memory would still be gone. I needed this to really be Her. My love not just the empty shell of her

"Id say a little over three months, heh why? Did you really forget?" She asked as I pulled her close kissing her deeply and passionately.

"No, I just love hearing you say it." I replied feeling her push me back with a shy and embarrassed flail. Yes, she was home. Safe and sound. I looked to the calender it read August 1st. Just twenty five days and we can start our lives together. Ill stay by her side every step of the way to be sure shes okay. I wont lose her again

I smiled softly holding her close tears streaming down my face. "Im so happy youre hear." I whispered to her. I would never take a single thing about her for granted.' Thank you Nhil... I wont mess up this chance. ' I thought looking to the sky as I held her close dozing back off. I could ask for nothing more

Ikki's Story•

I had been drinking and admittedly become A bit intoxicated. My Mind was in a haze of thoughts of her. I couldn't help myself as I reached in my pocket to retrieve my phone. Immedietly I dialed her number but to my surprise only received her voicemail.

Looking at the clock it was only 8pm. I called again and once more went straight to voicemail. I grew more worried as she continued to ignore my calls. She never ignored me so blatantly. In my drunken stupor I made the call to head to her house. I retrieved my sunglasses and began my trek. It was a good few miles before I reached her stammering in the dark.

I looked up to her apartment window. It was strange The Room was pitch black but her Porch light with so on. Normally she only left the porch light on if she were to leave. But where would She go at this hour.

I approached the apartments and began ringing the buzzer. Not a single movement Was seen. I rang again and still nothing. I became more and more worried as I waited. Where was she? I called her once more before realizing she wasn't going to pick up.

My mind was in a haze and I couldn't think of where she might have gone. Defeatedly I slouched down on her front stoop And waited on her return. It was all I could think to do at the time.

As I waited three of the regulars from the cafe began to approach me. One recognized me in the darkness of the night and rushed to my side "Ikki San! What are you doing out in the cold!? You must be so tired! Come home with us. We'll make you some dinner and take care of you." They fussed.

"No Im waiting on my girlfriend to get home." I informed them. I hated girls like them. The ones who fawned over me and didnt care that i was already spoken for sickened me.

The girls exchanged a glance "I wouldnt wait up Ikki san. She went for some late night sailing. They informed me. "You could have more fun with us anyway."

"Sailing..!? What have you three done to her" i growled rushing past and heading for the docks.

I hurried down the street toward the docks as fast as I could. She was always scared of water, she couldn't swim, Much less sail.

What could have happened? this is all my fault... Was damn girls wouldnt have bothered her if been so obsessed with me. All because of that stupid wish. Why had I been so childish? It didn't matter now had to find her.

As I reached the docks panting the adrenaline defeating my drunkenness, I looked over the water searching for any sign of her. But the ocean is still and peaceful. As if nothing had ever been out on it. Had they lied about where they'd seen her. Know they were too proud to do that.

My heart sank as I called her name across the ocean. Still nothing again I screamed her name. only sounds echoed back.

A coast guard however heard my screams and offered his assistance. I of course accepted and boarded a ship. We formed a search party and scoured the waters. For a long time it seemed as if it was nothing to be found.

Finally after a few hours of searching the top of a boat appeared above the water. For some reason a small flicker of hope filled my heart, But it was dashed as soon as it was lit. All that remained was the boat.

Many dive teams went down scaring the bottom of the water until finally recovering a small body. her body. Cold and lifeless. I could feel my heart physically sinking into the bottom of my chest. I didn't want to accept this is the truth but what choice was there?

"Inform the coroner I will be in to see him in the morning. Please handle her with care. Thank you for your aid." I said coldly making my departure on land.

I began the long walk home. My mind wandered across the world that night. How could I live in a place without her in it? For years old wanted was for someone to love me for me and not for the wish that I made. As a child I wish to be loved and I wish had been Granted. However, It was granted in an unsuspected way. Every girl that met my eyes gaze fell in love with me instantly. Nothing about the matter as long as I had the eyes theyd be in love.

This was the first time anything had been different. She saw me for me. Love me for me. My eyes had no effect on the one person I wish they had the most.

The culprits stupidly still lie in wait as I began my walk home. I saw them still by her house. Foolishly one began to approach me. My rage was too great and i slammed her to the ground. "You killed her!" I growled "Stay away from me!"

Find is a staggered into my house slamming the door behind me. I grabbed the bottle I had already had open before, And began drinking. What else was there to do? I finished off a bottle in a matter of minutes. My Thoughts race her Filling my mind completely.

I wouldnt be selfish and feel pity for myself. I wouldnt let myself feel abandoned. She was hurt and it was my fault. My stupid wish and these damn eyes where to blame

I walk to the bathroom in Anguish. These eyes were only meant for her to see. I removed my sunglasses as I reached into one of the drawers Under the sink And retrieved a pair of scissors. I took the blades up to my eye, And remove them one by one using the blades pry them from my skull. I Could feel the warm blood trickling down my cold Flesh. It was almost comforting as it trickled down my cheek.

My body began to shake as a pain increased. Though, In that pain I felt comfort and solace. All the dark that surrounded me made me feel whole as I slowly felt my body crumple to the floor.

After a moment I felt a strange warmth "Ikki?" A voice called

"Go away." I growled.

"Ikki?" It spoke again "open your eyes."

"I cant." I growled before feeling a small familiar hand over them.

"Ikki?" She said once more as my eyes opened to see an endless white with just her in it. Was I dead?

"Not quite Ikki. My name is Nhil and I have wronged you. I took your true love but I want to make a deal. But be wise this time. You dont seem to like our last deal." She smiled up at me.

"W-what are you offering?" I asked uncharacteristically uncomposed.

She smiled "ill trade you, your eyes for your love back on the condition you keep her safe until August 25th. Got it? Youll remember this reality but in your new world your eyed wont be anything but your own eyes. Do you accept these terms?"

I nodded "Yes absolutely!" Before anything else could be said my vision came in a blur as i raised myself from the bathroom floor.

"Ikki san! Are you hurt?!? I told you not to over do it." She scolded me as she helped me up.

I couldnt believe it my love was right here. She walked me to my bed and laid me down. "Yeah youre right, Im sorry to make you have to take care of me." I said sheepishly

She giggled, god i loved her laugh, "nothing to worry about Ikki san. Im going to head home will you be alright?"

My hand shot out grabbing hers and pulling her in bed with me. It was August first there was no way I would let her out of my sight. "Will you stay with me tonight? Ill be a gentlemen i promise i just want you here." i said softly.

She blushed deeply but decided not to protest nodding softly as she fell asleep against my chest "Okay but go to sleep Ikki san we have class and work tommorrow."

I nodded holding her against me "Of course.. I love you. Goodnight." I whispered closing my eyes.

"I love you too, Ikki san." She said softly. This is truly all I could ever want.

Kent's Story•

I looked back feeling her hand slip from my grasp. It happened so fast I could almost not comprehend. Had it been an act of the fairy she had mentioned before or just some crazy fucked up accident? I looked back she had fallen to the ground her head cracked on the pavement as I turned to reach for her I froze as a car zipped past crushing her before my eyes.

Her blood shot up splashing across my face, covering my glasses. Immediately adrenalin rushed as my eyes locked on to the licence plate memorizing it and every detail i could of the car before it drove out of site. A loud screeching was all I could hear for a moment that and a million thoughts of my next course of action.

Suddenly, reality began to sink in as I heard the screams of the crowd around me noting her mangled corpse on the pavement before me. I didnt notice but it seemed the police had been phoned as blue and white lights lit the street now.

I felt my body being pushed back by an officer telling me it was a crime scene, as if i wasnt perfectly aware of that. I wiped the blood from my glasses and narrowed my eyes to meet his own, "Im sorry what will you deduce that I would not? That she was hit with a vehicle? I was with her. I witnessed the entire thing. She was my girlfriend after all." I informed him gruffly.

The officer's tone became more gentle as I gave him every detail of the vehicle and plate number. I informed him of how she found herself on the pavement to be hit and exactly why we had been out that night. After all was said and done I was sent home.

I made my way to the bathroom. I removed my now blood stained clothes and turner the water on in the shower. I stood under the water letting it rinse the blood of my love from my skin. I tried to calculate the probability of the events which had taken place. I tried to understand but the math didnt add up.

Orion had said she wasnt from my world. That she wasnt the her that I had known. So could that mean that maybe... maybe the world was treating her as a virus and ridding itself of her sense she wasnt supposed to exist here..

I wanted to research the phenomenon but of course there would be no documentation on it. No one to talk to about it. I hoped if I could understand why this had happened it may be easier to accept.

The new consciousness in my love's body had been so much easier for me to understand. She explained so well and made me want to try harder not just for her but for my true version of her as well. I wanted to prove that I could be the loving boyfriend she had always wanted me to be. I wanted not to disappoint her anymore. But even now I was over analyzing not grieving or experiencing the agony of loss but wondering why it occurred and how.

I had to wonder if I ever deserved her in the first place if this is how I reacted to losing her... I stood with the water running til it grew cold before finally stepping out and drying off. I went to my bed and sat at its edge leaning over with my head hanged low.

I was no god obviously but my mind kept trying to comprehend what happened and formulate a way to reverse it. I had never believed in deities before I gave her a chance and learned about Orion. Surely he wasnt the only deity in the universe. If he could help her travel between worlds why couldnt someone else bring mine back to me?

"I wouldnt say all that much complication need be but into it Kent." A large voice condenced into my room

"Who might you be?" I asked content to indulge anything at this point.

"Oh good, you can hear me now. Orion was worried you wouldnt the silly lad. He has much to learn. My name is Nhil. You might refer to me as a sort of god? I heard your wanting to bring your love back?" He asked his voice seemingly coming from all directions and none of them all at once.

I nodded "I want to become the man she wants. I want to make her smile and let her know that I can be more than just analytics. I need the chance to show her I will try to make her happy.." i replied to the deity.

"As youre well aware of the situation I wont bother with reminding you the world is in fact out to erase her. Kent, you only get one more chance with her. You must protect her til August 25th if she lives past then the future is yours to control but if she should die, those days are all you two have. You will remember everything from this timeline but she wont remember a thing. Do you accept these terms?" Nhil asked. I swear I could feel his eyes on me even without a physical for to speak of.

"Yes, I fully accept these terms." I replied whole heartedly. "I will ensure she makes it past August 25th."

And like that I was alone again. Nothing seemed to change til I heard a knocking on my door. I thoughtlessly went to answer it. She stood in my door way blushing deeply as she looked up at me

"WAH! I-I'll come back later! GOMEN GOMEN!" She said as her face was glowing red. She began to turn but I grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her into a hug holding her close.

She was so warm as she tried to push me back still flailing crazily. It was only now I realized I was still only in my towel from my shower. "Oh, heh sorry." I replied. "Come in. Ill get dressed." I told her as I went and put some clothes on.

She still seemed nervous. It was strange she had never invited herself over before. To be honest I didnt realize she knew where I lived.

"So whats up?" I asked casually putting on my glasses.

"I had been calling and texting you for hours but you didnt reply. I worried so I texted Ikki for your address. I shouldnt have come uninvited.. im sorry." She said looking down.

Had I really made it seem she needed to be so formal? I sat beside her gently taking in a deep breath, "Im sorry I didnt answer. We were in different worlds and I didnt see your calls." I replied honestly.

She looked to me unsure. "Im not sure I understand what you mean." She said softly "Different world doesnt sound like a way you would phrase something at all."

"I would if it were the most accurate way to do so." I reminded her "At any rate I am pleased that you are here."

"You are?" She asked blushing as she looked to me

i nodded smiling gently, "I am. Its a long walk home. You should stay the night and tomorrow we can go to that festival you were telling me about. Dont worry youll have the bed Ill take the floor." I told her softly

She looked to me. Her eyes looked so strange like this. I couldnt decide if she were happy or sad. "Whats gotten into you. Youre happy Im here? You want me to stay over? You want to take me out? You hate all those things."

"That's not true. I just never felt I needed to waste time when we could both be more productive doing other things. However, on further examination, no time spent with you is ever wasted. If little things like this can make you smile for me then they shall make me smile too." I told her brushing my fingers threw her blonde hair.

She blushed up at me and instinctively I cupped her face in my hands and kissed her deeply. She kissed me back and smiled as we pulled apart. "I have to admit I like this new attitude Kent-san."

I merely smiled and nuzzled against her, this time things would be different. I could make her feel at ease and she could open up to me. We could trust each other and i could show her why she chose to be with me. This time we would be happy together. "Get ready for bed. We have a big day ahead." I told her as I made my matt on the floor.

She curled up in my bed as i laid on the floor beside her. I removed my glasses as i began to drift off. I felt her hand take hold of mine. I smiled holding hers. Everything would be okay. It was August first but this time we'd make it all the way threw.

Toma's Story•

I woke up early that morning in a hurry to see her. As i flung myself from bed i collided with the cage in my floor. Wincing slightly my mind recalled the last several days... i had truly been a monster to the person I only wanted to protect...

I would make it up to her though. Id prove I was worth every sweet thought she had written in her diary. I wanted to be worthy of her love.

I headed out the door toward the hospital stopping by a flower shop on my way in. I selected a bright and colorful arrangement, unsure of how long she had to stay I wanted to brighten her day a little.

I led myself to the room at which I had left her last night but no one was there. I made my way to the help desk and had asked where she was.

The receptionist looked to me in a very strange manner, "Im sorry that patient is no longer with us." She informed me

I looked to her confused not processing what she was telling me, "You mean you let her check out on her own?"

She shook her head "We found her body outside the building last night during the night shift.." she admitted "it appears she took her own life."

"It appears?!? What do you not have security cameras in this place?? What do you mean it appears?!? She wouldnt have done that." I growled.

"Sir youve brought her here twice in two months. It wouldnt be a stretch to believe to escape your abuse she took her own life." She said coldly. "The police are searching your apartment as we speak."

"The what?!?" My heart rate accelerated with panic. They would get the wrong idea from my apartment between her cell phone, the drugs and the cage, Id be convicted for sure.. Instictively my hands reached over the desk grabbing the girl lifting her from the ground as i pinned her angrily. "I would never hurt her! I just wanted to protect her! How dare you suggest such a thing you filthy c-" but before i could finish two men pulled me off of her a third injecting me with a sedative.

The room spun in a blur and faded to black. When i reopened my eyes my arms were restrained across my chest in an isolated white room. "Huh? Where am I?" I thought allowed trying to remember where I was.

Just then my younger brother Shin entered the room. "Toma, is it true?" He asked abruptly. That small feeling of relief from seeing the familiar face dashed in an instant.

"Is wh-" i began but was cut off

"Dont fuck with me about this Toma! Did you hurt her are you the reason shes dead?" He growled angrily. I had forgotten Shin had always cared deeply for her too.

"I just was protecting her. We finally had started dating but she was hit with a car.. I wouldnt hurt her.. i... you have to believe me." I said softly looking down.

"Protecting her? By drugging her and putting her in a cage? Nii-san thats sick. She probably didnt love you she just had Stockholm's disease." He growled.

I shook my head "its in her diary from before everything. She let me read it. I apologized for everything i was going to make everything better.." i argued as tears began to spill from my eyes.

Shin looked at me before grabbing a handful of my blonde hair forcing me to look up at him, "You're pathetic. Shes dead and all you can do is justify horrible actions. You disgust me Nii-san." He said coldly.

He was right. It was only in this moment that her death really sank in for me. My mind was breaking apart and the only one who could stop it was gone. Was it really my fault? Was I really some sort of monster?

I looked to my brother desprately as I tried to stand up. I needed him to stay I didnt want to be alone but before I could force any words from my mouth he had left.

I couldnt breath as a full on panic attack took over. My body began to shake as i broke into a cold sweat. I had failed her in every way. My heart raced erratically. I couldnt even protect her. My mind was running a thousand miles an hour.

Did she really take her own life because of me? Was it all just an act to get free of me? Was that diary even real at all..?

My heart and mind shattered. I couldnt get a grip on reality. I was slipping away more and more by the second. I needed her.

Then suddenly i felt her hands on my cheeks making me look up at her. I knew she wasnt real. I knew my mind had created her to comfort me but i smiled like an idiot anyway even with tears staining my cheeks.

"My name is Nhil" it said softly, "Toma I am a god. I can help you get your love back. One chance only though so make it count. We will go back to August 1st and if you can help her til august 25th then shes yours to keep. If not you must live without. Sound fair?"

"Fair? Now the voices in my head are offering impossible things..." i muttered.

"Im not in your head. Im a god." He reminded threw her

I looked down with a insane smirk "She doesnt want to be with me she killed herself to get away from me.."

Nhil shook her head "No, the doctors have that all wrong. Someone broke in after visiting hours and dropped her from the top of the building. She was murdered."

I looked in shock. It wasnt my fault? There was still hope for me?

I of course quickly agreed to the gods terms accepting to carry the burden of this life in my memories always.

The next thing I knew I was walking into her hospital room, "Hey, How are you feeling?" I asked kneeling by her bed.

"Im okay I think." She blushed looking at me.

I smiled "im glad I was worried. I didnt mean to but i went threw your phone while I was waiting for you to be able to have visitors.. the text you got seemed pretty threatening so i wanted you to have this one instead. Its a new number but it has all the numbers that were on the old one. I just didnt want you to continue being harassed." I admitted handing her the phone. This time around I wouldnt trick her. Id be totally honest after all, she already was in love with me right?

She smiled softly pulling me into her embrace "oh Toma san you always take such good care of me." She commented happily. "Will you lay with me like when we were little?" She asked.

I nodded laying down in the bed beside her blushing softly, I had always loved when she asked for this. I loved being so close to her and that she felt so safe with me. But now wasnt the time to Remenis I had to act to get out of the friend zone.

I caressed her cheek softly and kissed her deeply. She flailed but I didnt release her "T-Toma?!?" She said blushing.

I chuckled softly "Im sorry I have wanted to do that for a very long time I hope I wasnt to forward."

She smiled softly, "N-no I just wasnt expecting it. Actually I have wanted for you to do that for as long as i can remember Toma san" she said quietly as if it were a secret just between us.

I smiled "If you want I can do it as many times as you like. I want to be with you. I only want to protect you and be by your side . I dont want anything to come between us.. i- i want you to be mine." I finally said. This had to be the least cool way to confess ever but shed understand, she always did.

My face glowed red as I waited for her response. She leaned in and kissed me deeply, "I thought youd never ask, Toma-san" she said lovingly.

I smiled and held her close for a moment longer "o-oh right, i have your discharge papers. We should get you home so you can rest more comfortably. Ill walk you there and while you get a bath I can cook dinner if thats okay?"

She nodded happily, "sounds lovely Toma."

I smiled helping her from the bed as we walked toward her house. No matter what Id keep her safe and from here on I would prove how much I love her. I would not become that monster that hurt my love so ever again. From now on shed know nothing but happiness if I had anything to say about it.

Ukyo's Story

When I opened my eyes my mind raced. What had just happened? Where was I? I thought looking around.

In a park? Which reality was this? Was she with Shin? Maybe Ikki? Kent? Toma? Was it someone else?? I had to find her. I lept to my feet before hearing him again.

" uhh here we go again... I cant believe you killed us AGAIN. What the hell is wrong with you?"He growled.

I shook my head "shes more important... i thought for sure that time i would have stayed down though.." i replied to the voice in my head.

"What are you talking about?" A voice asked from behind me.

I couldnt hold him back as he grabbed hold of her shirt collar trying to Suffocate her "Why you little bitch! Why cant you just let me live?!? Its all your fault! Ill kill you for sure this time and he wont stop me!" He growled

"U-Ukyo.. I-I remember." She said holding to his hand, her eyes filling with tears as her air was cut from her.

She remembered this time? Could she really. That one sentence was enough to bring me back into control as i released her. "Y-you really remmeber? What is it you remember exactly?"

"Everything... Nhil says I'll forget. The other worlds are starting to feel like just dreams now but.. i do remember. Before i forget that part.. i have something I wanted to say, to both of you." She said softly looking into my eyes, "I dont know if Ill forget everything about the whole event or if I'll just remember fragments... as of now though I know the suffering you went threw to be with me. I know all the pain Ive caused you. I wanted to tha-"

"If you intend to thank me for driving myself insane by killing us both over and over again, you neednt say that." I cut her off.

She giggled with a smile at me causing my more serious face to deminish. " Oh Ukyo, No of course not. I wanted to thank you, for never giving up on us."

I soft blush came to my cheeks as i pulled her against me. "I-is this real?"

She nodded softly, "Its all over. No more suffering now.." she cued playing with my long green hair gently.

In this moment a rush of relief rushed over me. Rushed over us both. "Naminè, Im sorry.. for killing you and frightening you... it just hurt so bad.. watching you smile for someone else watching the world kill you and feeling it kill me.. I couldnt take it..."

She simply smiled at me "Oh so youre calling me by my name now huh? So if it hurt so badly to see me with someone else does that mean Ukyo isnt the only one who was jealous?"

His eyes narrowed as a blush came over him, "well as long as your existence doesnt interfere with my own i guess youre not a total nuisance."

She smiled giggling softly as she reached for my hand. "Ukyo? Will you... take me out? Its been so long."

My heart finally felt light as I took her hand in my own walking along with her, "Anywhere youd like to go I will be happy to take you." I replied entangling our fingers together

My mind wondered. I was curious if I too would forget everything that had happened. If i would have to keep the split in my personality and how that might affect my relationship with Naminè.. I wasnt sure if any of these questions would be answered or if we really could let our guard down and feel safe in this reality? Was this even reality? Maybe we were dead and this is just heaven..

"You sure are quiet Ukyo." She commented softly looking up from me as she squeezed my hand.

I smiled gently "Just got a lot on my mind Naminè." I replied as we made it to the bridge we used to walk all the time. "I used to only take photos of the scenery ya know. I think we should start a more personal album. What do you say?" I asked softly pulling my camera from my pack.

She nodded with a giggle, "whatd you have in mind Ukyo?"

I wrapped my arm around her under the contrast of the vast august sunset, finally able to see a new sky it was August the 26th. I held my camera out from us with a soft smile. "Ready?"

"Mhm!" She replied smiling against me as i clicked the shot.

The two of us spent the evening hand in hand. It was almost like we hadnt spent a second apart before. It was odd but the best kind of odd.

We made our way back to her house as she had work scheduled for tomorrow."Did you want to come inside?" She offered softly

I blushed "you sure about that?"

She nodded as we both made our way inside. She poured us some tea as we sat and talked a while longer. "Naminè I really ought to be going." I told her gently "you have to be up for work soon."

Her eyes fell to the ground as i spoke "Ukyo.."

"Yes?" I asked before feeling my body pulled against hers.

"Dont leave please." She said softly "I dont want to wake up somewhere else. So incase I do or if I dont remember anything... i want to wake up along side you.. so please stay Ukyo." She said softly.

I sighed gently and pulled her small frame close. "You have nothing to worry about. Ill be right here and if ever you go again Ill still be here. Ill always be by your side. And thats a promise." I told her gently brushing the hair from her face.

She smiled as she burrowed against my chest sighing softly relaxing against me. I watched as she fell asleep. I couldnt be happier. She was finally here. Finally mine. We were happy and together at last. My wish had finally come true.

I rested my head against the pillow as I finally drifted to sleep. This was more than what i could have dreamed of. Absolute bliss.

orion's story

Some years had past sense I had seen her but I still thought of the human whos soul i was tied to often. Even though I trained and practiced daily I still couldnt shake her from my mind.

One day as my training finally came to an end I was allowed to travel between realms once more. I Couldnt wait! First thing on my list was to find her. I quickly transported myself to Earth where I had last seen her. Where could she be? I thought to myself as I flew around Tokyo.

I went past her old university. It looked modernized in that there were more tech roaming the yards but nothing to write home about. I couldnt wait to see her. Maybe my excitement was to much cause I was missing pretty obvious hints.

I rounded the next corner to her old work but it wasnt there and her apartment was vacant too. I began to ponder if she had moved. I zipped around a while longer but the plight was beginning to look hopeless. I might never find her at this rate.

Just as this thought powered threw my mind. I noticed someone. She looked just like her. Her hair was a bit longer and eyes brighter but she had to be her. I called out to her rushing to her not fully thinking as we collided.

"AH! WHAT ARE YOU?!?" she yelped surprised.

"You dont remember?" I asked looking down. Her look was puzzled but up close i could notice a few more differences. "Wait what was your name?"

"Tsubaki.." she replied softly. "What are you?"

"My name is Orion." I replied " and Im a fairy miss"

"Orion? Like my grandmothers stories? Youre real??" She asked her tone a bit shocked.

"Will you take me to see your grandmother?" I asked softly

She nodded leading the way as i flew behind her closely. She smiled as we made our way asking questions for small talk. When we arrived we were at a small senior living facility in town. She led me inside to a room of mrs Naminè Oshigawa.

I excitedly waved to her but she didnt see. She had grown so old in what felt to me as hardly any time at all. Her granddaughter led me to the bed side where I sat. Naminè still didnt seem to realize I was there.

Tsubaki smiled petting Naminè gently, "I brought you a guest today grandma, Orion came back to find you" she told her softly.

"But you dont believe in Orion." The elderly woman replied.

Tsubaki chuckled "youre right I didnt but its hard to deny evidence that stares you in the face." She replied.

And as if there had been some magic in these words, Naminès eyes lit up with joy as she held my hand shakily. "I knew you would come find me eventually Orion." She said softly.

"I promised I would" I replied back

She smiled "You grew into a handsome young fairy you know Orion?" She commented.

"You aged gracefully yourself." I added.

She spent hours telling me about the excitements of being human and having a life to live. She told me about her children and grandchildren her marriage her friends and job all of it. I was completely fascinated. As she concluded however I grew sad.

"So are you ready now?" I asked her softly, duty finally coming before pleasure. She nodded taking my hand. I had been there at each of her ends and now this was the last one.

When she passed away i smiled softly. She and Ukyo would finally be reunited after three years apart. Tsubaki's face went dark in seeing my action.

"O-Orion.. you tricked me you were supposed to be her friend." She said tears pulling at her eyes.

I nodded "I am her friend. It is however also my duty to help souls cross over. Im sorry you had to witness it though." I said softly before going home to my own realm. Namine would finally rest easily.

The End


End file.
